


Peter Meets Harley

by tamaranianprincess



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Tony Stark, Description of gunshot wound, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Hydra, Identity Reveal, Iron Dad, Iron Dad fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Peter Parker's dad, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaranianprincess/pseuds/tamaranianprincess
Summary: Harley shows up unexpectedly at the Tower, but when Peter offers to show him around New York, things quickly go sideways.





	Peter Meets Harley

The elevator dinged, alerting Peter that he had arrived on Tony’s floor of the Tower. Keeping his eyes glued to his phone, he walked out and threw his backpack on the floor, making a beeline for the kitchen.

 

“Dad! I’m home!” 

 

After the reversal of the snap, Peter and Tony had been inseparable. For almost a month afterwards, Peter absolutely refused to leave Tony’s side, and vice versa, forcing May to temporarily move into the Tower.

 

It was during this time that Peter had taken to calling Tony ‘dad’, while Tony referred to Peter as ‘his son’. 

 

So when the initial wave of panic had settled, and Peter was willing to do things other than follow Tony like a lost puppy, Tony and May agreed to let Peter stay at the Tower with him and Pepper on the weekends, and any time May had to work overnight.

 

Peter jumped onto the kitchen island, tossing his phone to the side and grabbing an apple from the bowl.

 

He took one bite of the fruit before he noticed that the other presence he sensed in the room wasn’t Tony, but another kid around his age.

 

Screaming, Peter fell back off the island, causing him to choke on the bite of apple he had been chewing on.

 

When he recovered, Peter backed against the counter, discreetly activating his webshooters, “Who are you?” he asked, his voice hoarse from choking.

 

The other kid looked at him with a raised eyebrow, like Peter was the one who intruded, “Who are  _ you _ ?”

 

“I asked you first.” 

 

“I asked you second.”

 

It was Peter’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

 

“FRIDAY? Where’s dad?”

 

_ “Mister Stark is currently in a meeting.” _

 

The other boy startled at the voice, looking at the ceiling, “What the-”

 

“Then who is this?” Peter asked.

 

_ “This is Harley Keener, he is a friend of Mister Stark’s.”  _ The AI replied.

 

“I’ve heard that name before.” Peter cocked his head, his eyes never leaving the boy in front of him, his finger twitching against the webshooter’s trigger.

 

“I helped Tony rebuild the Iron Man suit several years ago. During the Mandarin attacks.” The boy who FRIDAY had identified as Harley, offered. 

 

Instantly Peter retracted the webshooters into his wrist bands, his mouth hanging open, “Oh my gosh,  _ you’re  _ Harley?? Like,  _ the  _ Harley?? _ ”  _

 

A smile broke across Harley’s face, “Yeah, I guess so.” He nodded towards Peter, “I didn’t know he had a kid?”

 

Peter blushed, fidgeting with his hands, “Oh, uh. Y-yeah, kind of. It’s uh… A little complicated.”

 

“It’s okay. I get the whole ‘family drama’ thing. No need to explain if you don’t want.” Harley’s body relaxed, his arms unfolding, no longer in a defensive stance.

 

Peter smiled at him, letting his body relax too, “Thanks.” He picked up his apple off the floor and tossed it in the trash, “Not to be rude, but like, why are you here? He didn’t tell me you were coming.”

 

The other boy sat back onto the couch, “He didn’t know I was coming. I wanted to surprise him, Miss Potts, or Mrs. Stark now I guess, let me up here.”

 

Peter walked over to the living area and sat on the chair across from Harley, “He probably won’t be back for a while. When he actually goes to meetings he’s usually gone for hours at a time.”

 

Harley nodded, “Maybe I should come back another time,”

 

Not wanting to lose out on the opportunity to actually get to know the kid that saved his dad’s life so many years ago, Peter spoke up, “No, that’s okay! You can stay here! I could show you around New York if you’d like. You’re from Tennessee, right?”

 

“Yeah-”

 

“Perfect! Let’s go!” He jumped off the couch and bounded for the elevator before turning back to Harley, “I’m Peter, by the way.”

 

Harley smiled and extended his hand, “Harley.”

 

***

 

An hour later, Peter and Harley were sitting in a pizzeria, telling each other about themselves and stories they had about Tony. Harley told Peter about his time at MIT and about tech he had built, along with stories from the first time he met Tony. Peter, after geeking over the fact that Harley went to his dream school, told his own stories about Tony.

 

When they were finished with their pizza, they began walking down the street when Peter’s spidey sense went off.

 

_ Danger _

 

Immediately Peter’s head shot in every direction looking for where the possible danger might be.

 

Grabbing Harley’s arm, he pulled the two of them into a nearby alley causing Harley to yelp in surprise. Both at the sudden movement and the fact that Peter was  _ so strong _ . He wasn’t expecting that because Peter was a stick.

 

“What’re you doing?” He asked.

 

Peter didn’t really know how to respond without giving away his secret, “Something’s wrong.” He answered, distractedly looking out around the corner.

 

“What do you mean-” Before Harley could finish his question Peter jumped on him, pushing him to the ground just as a car exploded across the street, sending tremors through the earth and the surrounding people in all different directions.

 

“What the hell??” Harley squeaked.

 

Peter got up and grabbed his arm again, pulling them to the back of the alley.

 

“Peter, what is going on??” He jerked his arm out of Peter’s grip.

 

“I don’t know,” Peter mumbled, his arms spread out to his sides in an attempt to keep the other boy safe, his brain working overtime trying to figure out how to change into the suit without exposing his identity.

 

Harley grabbed Peter’s shoulder, forcing him to turn around, “How did you know that was going to happen?” He looked over Peter’s shoulder, looking at the chaos on the street, “We should call Tony.”

 

Peter sighed, but before he could answer he felt Harley tense just as his spider sense went off again.

 

_ Danger danger danger _

 

“I found the boy!” A man with a thick Russian accent yelled from behind Peter.

 

Whipping back around, Peter saw a man with the signature Hydra tattoo on his neck at the alley’s opening, blocking their escape.

 

“ _ Shit _ .” He breathed. Peter took a step back, his arms extending to the sides again, “Stay behind me.”

 

“Seriously, what are you doing??” Harley’s hands tangled in his own hair, “You’re like, half my size!”

 

“You are Stark’s boy, yes?” The man asked, taking a slow step forward.

 

Peter took another step back. He looked in every direction for an escape, or even just a way to keep Harley safe. But they were trapped. 

 

Three more men walked into the alley, all sporting the same tattoo.

 

“Who is the other boy?” One of the men asked.

 

“Don’t know, but he could be of use as well.” The first man replied, pulling out a gun. 

 

_ Danger danger danger danger danger _

 

_ Fuck it. _

 

Peter reached around his back, pushing Harley to the ground while at the same time activating his webshooters, shooting a web at the gun in the first guy’s hand. When he successfully webbed the weapon to the wall next to them, the other men pulled out guns as well.

 

“He’s the spider kid!” One of them yelled. 

 

“It’s Spider- _ Man!”  _ Peter retorted, quickly webbing two more guns to the wall. 

 

But before he could disarm the last man, a gunshot rang through the air, the bullet ripping through Peter’s shoulder. 

 

Screaming, Peter stumbled back onto the ground. 

 

“Peter!” Harley yelled, crawling to where Peter now laid.

 

Peter gasped, “I’m- I’m okay.” He muttered, and pressed a button on each webshooter activating the Iron Spider suit, “Just stay back.”

 

He heard a faint ‘holy shit’ next to him but decided to deal with that at another time.

 

Peter’s super hearing picked up on the sound of the gun cocking, and another shot rang out. This time, however, it was aimed for Harley. Peter quickly webbed him, yanking him out of the way.

 

“That wasn’t very nice!” Peter yelled, standing up while holding his arm.

 

He ran towards the men in front of him, and finished disarming them.

 

Peter punched the first guy and kicked him into the wall, then turned and caught a fist that was coming straight for his face, twisting the arm it belonged to and kicking the man to the ground. 

 

Two more were left, and Peter was running out of energy. His shoulder was in too much pain and he wasn’t sure how much blood he had lost. 

 

Instead of fighting the last two, he shot a web at each one, covering their faces. The two fell backwards onto the ground while they attempting to tear off the webbing. 

 

Taking advantage of this, Peter webbed them to the ground, making sure they were completely immobile, then did the same with the first two. 

 

As soon as the threat was gone, the adrenaline began to wear off making the pain even worse. 

 

He stumbled back, catching himself on the wall, gasping for air. 

 

“Peter? Dude are you okay?” Harley ran over, his hands hovering over Peter’s body.

 

Peter winced, his mask melting off of him, “Yeah, I- shit.” He took a deep breath, “We need to move. Before anyone else sees us.”

 

Harley nodded, and Peter grabbed him around the waist with his bad arm, shooting a web to the top of one of the neighboring buildings with his good one. His mask covered his face once again, “Hold on tight.”

 

Harley obediently wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding him tightly, not wanting Peter to use his bad arm to support his weight.

 

They shot up to the roof, Peter crawling to the flat surface and falling on his back as soon as Harley let go.

 

_ “Peter, I have alerted Mister Stark to your condition. He is on his way.” _

 

“Crap.” He groaned, then deactivated his suit, revealing his blood soaked shirt.

 

“Peter, are you okay?” Harley asked again, crawling over to him. He tore off his jacket and pressed it against the open wound on Peter’s shoulder. 

 

Peter sighed, “Yeah,” He groaned in pain, his hand shooting up to hold onto his injured arm, “I’m about to get in so much trouble, though.”

 

“What?” 

 

Suddenly, the sound of repulsors filled the air, metal boots slamming onto the roof soon after.

 

“Get away from him.” The metallic voice ordered.

 

Both boys turned to see Tony’s hand raised towards Harley, a repulsor blast charging.

 

“Wait! No! Dad, it’s-”

 

“Harley?” Tony asked, his helmet falling into the suit and his hand dropping to his side, “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Uh, surprise?” The older boy squeaked out.

 

Tony looked at Harley, who was currently leaning over his kid holding a bunched up jacket to an obvious bullet wound. Then at Peter, whose clothes were stained with blood, skin pale and damp with sweat, and was laying in a pool of red. Then down at the four men who were webbed to various surfaces below them.

 

Sighing deeply, Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, “You’ve got to be shitting me.”

 

“They know my identity.” Peter said, his voice cracking.

 

“I’ll deal with it. Or more specifically, Nat will. But you’re bleeding out on a rooftop, so that’s not my biggest priority at the moment.” Tony knelt down on Peter’s other side, opposite of Harley. He inspected Peter’s shoulder, finding that the bullet went straight through, “Good news is, the bullet’s not still in there. Bad news, your rescuer is only plugging one of the holes. 

 

They both looked at Harley, who was just now noticing the pooling of blood under Peter’s left side, “Oops.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes and slipped one of Peter’s webshooters, activating it, “Move the jacket,” He instructed Harley, who did as he was told. Tony quickly and gently webbed up the wound, “Okay, Peter, keep your arm as still as possible. Harley, grab his side and pull him over towards you.” Harley nodded, and pulled Peter so that Tony had access to the back of his shoulder.

 

Peter grunted and winced, a few tears falling down his face.

 

Tony’s heart clenched and dropped to his stomach. He hated seeing Peter hurt, “I’m sorry, buddy.” He finished webbing the second hole, slipping the bracelet back onto Peter’s wrist, “Let’s get you back to the Tower, yeah? Bruce is waiting to fix you up.” Peter nodded, an Tony gently lifted him into his arms.

 

Looking at Harley, Tony said, “Cap and Natasha are on their way now. I’ll have them bring you back. I’d much rather you not walk back by yourself.”

 

Harley nodded, “Yes sir.”

 

“Kiss-up.” Peter mumbled.

 

“You. Hush.” Tony told Peter, then took off into the air for the Tower.

 

***

 

Steve led Harley down to the med bay where Tony and Peter currently were.

 

As they approached a closed door, he heard arguing.

 

He looked at Steve, unsure of whether or not now was a good time to go in, but Steve just smiled at him and opened the door.

 

Giving his thanks to the larger man, Harley stepped into the room where Tony was currently reprimanding Peter.

 

“How many times have I told you  _ not  _ to go somewhere that you can’t escape?” Tony chastised.

 

“I didn’t have a choice!”

 

“Peter you always have a choice, you just have to be more aware of what those choices are.”

 

Tony ran a hand down his face, and Harley cleared his throat, causing the room’s other two occupants to turn to him.

 

“Uh, hi.” Harley blushed under their gazes, he looked a Peter, “Are you okay?”

 

Peter smiled, “I’m fine, dude. Don’t worry.”

 

Tony shot Peter a look, and Peter backtracked, “Uh, I will be fine. Don’t worry.”

 

Turning back to Harley, Tony walked towards him and threw an arm around the boy’s shoulders, “Hey bud. I haven’t seen you in a while.”

 

Harley chuckled, “Yeah, I finally got up here and wanted to surprise you, but you were in a meeting and Peter found me in the living room.”

 

Peter shot up from his current position of laying down on the medical bed, “He’s so cool! He goes to MIT and makes awesome tech-”

 

“Lay  _ down _ , Underoos. You still have two holes in your shoulder.” Tony groaned, “I swear you’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days.”

 

“He’s not in trouble, is he?” Harley asked.

 

Tony sighed, “Don’t worry about it-”

 

“But he saved my life, Tony.”

 

“He wouldn’t have had to if he stayed inside and did his homework like he was supposed to.” He gave Peter a pointed look, “May is actually going to kill me, you know.”

 

“Oh come on, he was just trying to show me around.” Harley argued.

 

“It’s okay, Harley. He can’t stay mad at me too long. He never is.” Peter smirked.

 

Ignoring Peter, Tony turned towards Harley, holding his shoulders, “Listen, we need to talk about what you saw-”

 

“Don’t worry, Tony. I’m not going to tell anyone your son is Spider-Man,” He smirked, “Talk about a super family.

 

Tony laughed, “Yeah, well, thanks.”

 

“Okay but can we talk about how I single handedly took down  _ four  _ Hydra morons??” Peter exclaimed, basically bouncing off the bed.

 

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and screwed his eyes shut, “Absofuckinglutely  _ not _ .”

 


End file.
